Unas copas de más
by sonrais777
Summary: Alya despierta encontrando su departamento de cabeza y Nino será el encargado de darle a entender las consecuencias de beber demás.


**Hola a todos! Hoy traigo un pequeño one-shot de esta pareja que ya hemos visto es canon! Ojala también nos den el Nathloe, pero en fin. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por crear tan geniales personajes y sin nada más qué decir aparte de un gracias por pasarse a leer… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Unas copas de más.

Capítulo único.

Alya despertó con resaca ese día, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Cuando se levantó se puso su bata favorita de color naranja con flores blancas que había sido un regalo de Marinette y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Pero la resaca no era lo suficientemente fuerte para no fijarse en lo que veía...

-¡Aaaah! ¡Nino! ¡Ven rápido!

El moreno llegó tropezando mientras se ponía su pantalón gris.

-¡Alya! ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Alguien ha entrado a robarnos! Mira esto.- Nino se acomodó sus gafas y miró a Alya.

-Esto no lo hizo un ladrón.

-¿Qué? Entonces...- señaló a Nino pero este negó con la cabeza viéndola fijamente hasta que con dedo tembloroso ella misma se señaló y Nino asintió.

-No puede ser...

-Podemos hablar pero primero debo reacomodar el sofá.

-¿Dónde están las sillas del comedor?

-Una en el baño, otra en el balcón y las otras dos terminaron rotas.- Alya sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

Alya admitía que tenía un problema. Y es que después de una dura jornada de trabajo si estaba demasiado estresada se bebía una copa o dos, y cuando se emborrachaba después no tenía idea de que había pasado.

-No me puedo creer que hiciera esto...- dijo mirando alrededor con horror.

-Debo admitir que te transformas al beber.

-¿Que paso anoche?

-Pues...

~Flashback~

 _Nino había adelantado algo de su trabajo en la computador. Se estiró en su asiento adolorido y Wayzz con sus pocas fuerzas empujó una taza de té en su mesa. Nino sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su kwami._

 _-Gracias amiguito._

 _-De nada joven aprendiz. Debe cuidarse mucho._

 _-Tranquilo. Por esta noche he terminado. Es hora de dormir.- bostezó Nino ansioso de poder ponerse el pijama._

 _Un estruendo hizo saltar a los dos. Rayos, seguro Alya venia de malas, pensaba Nino, pero lejos de la realidad, por esta vez. Alya entró al departamento tambaleándose un poco con la cara roja._

 _-Nino..._

 _-¿Al? ¿Qué te paso?- la morena lo miró y esta con una sonrisa boba se echó encima de él, que apenas y pudo mantener el equilibrio en la silla._

 _-¡Niiiiiiino! ¡Te amoooooo!- el beso que le dio le sacó el aire al moreno y Alya enredó sus piernas en torno a la silla.- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! Y quiero devorarte como el sexy y delicioso chocolate que eres._

 _-¿D-Devorarme? ¡Ah! ¡Alya!- gritó al sentir la mano de Alya apretarle justo en medio del pantalón._

 _-¡Bon appetite!_

 _-¡Huye Wayzz! ¡CORREEEEE!_

~Fin de Flashback~

Alya al escucharle estaba pálida.

-¿Y-Y yo hice todo esto?- Nino asintió.

-Lo hicimos hasta que terminaste satisfecha. Aquí, en el balcón, en el baño, en el cuarto, hasta en el armario. El único lugar que respetaste a medias fue la cocina.

-¿Como que a medias?

-Solo diré que ya no tenemos ni chocolate, ni crema batida, ni tampoco cerezas. ¡Ah! Ni jamón, ni paté.

-¿Cómo?

-Y debo admitir que no sabía que te iba el bondage.- dijo mostrando en su muñeca marcas de ataduras.

-¡Ay, Nino! ¡Lo siento!

-Fue un trauma...- Nino tenía una expresión de muerto en vida.

-¡Lo siento tantooooo!

Tardaron en arreglar su departamento y esa noche en la cena, cortesía de Nino, este le propuso algo.

-¿Salir? No lo sé. ¿Y si bebo mucho de nuevo?

-Yo estaré allí contigo. Y a mí también me apetece una cerveza o dos.- Alya sonrió.

-Está bien pero si te emborrachas voy a grabar todo y luego a subirlo a internet.

-Me parece justo. Yo haré lo mismo.

-Entonces es una apuesta. Hay un nuevo lugar al que he querido ir hace tiempo...- decía Alya emocionada, mientras que Nino pensaba en como vigilar a Alya para que no volviese a caer presa del alcohol o él la pagaría.

El restaurante italiano tenía muy buena pinta, los platillos se veían deliciosos y el ambiente y la música eran agradables.

Pidieron una copa de vino para iniciar y Nino chocó su copa con la de Alya.

-Brindo por mi hermosa, lista y asombrosa prometida, y porque soy el hombre más afortunado al tenerla.

-Y yo por mi adorable y grandioso prometido, que me hace sentir la persona más especial del mundo.

Cuando llegaron los platos y la charla fluía, Alya se sirvió otra copa, todo bien ya que Nino se sirvió igual.

De postre Alya pidió unas peras en almíbar y helado con crema de licor. Al salir dieron un paseo por la Rue de Grenelle, donde Alya comió un postre de frambuesas y chocolate con un ligero toque de vino, y después pasaron por el antiguo club donde Nino trabajaba antes como DJ para bailar y al sentarse esta pidió una piña colada cuando Nino no la veia por saludar a un amigo, aunque se le olvidó decirle que era sin alcohol...

-¡Alya!- le quitó el vaso que estaba a la mitad.- ¿Qué tomas? ¡Agh! Alya, te prohíbo beber una gota mas esta noche. ¿Me escuchaste? O acabarás borracha.- intento hacerse escuchar por la música y Alya que lo miraba al principio perpleja, sonrió ampliamente.

-Ninoooo~- se lanzó en brazos de su prometido que con otro beso matador casi lo asfixió.

Alya tenía resaca otra vez. Estaba desnuda, en la cama y Nino dormía plácidamente tapado hasta las narices a lado suyo.

Se cubrió con la sabana un poco y tomó sus gafas de la mesa de noche donde había un papel que no pudo leer hasta que se puso las gafas y casi le da un ataque.

-¿¡UNA MULTA POR ACTITUD INDECOROSA EN EL AUTO!?- comenzó a mover a Nino.- ¡Nino! ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?- Nino apenas despertó pero se acurrucó más en la cama.

-Mmm... revisa tu celular.

-¿Mi celular?

-Anoche fue... indescriptible.- balbuceó antes de volver a dormir y Alya miraba con horror su celular.

-¡No volveré a beber jamás en la vida! ¡Publique el video en un sitio web para adultos! ¿24 horas para retirarlo? ¡Ninooooo!- chilló Alya sin ver la sonrisa de su prometido. Después de todo, una apuesta es una apuesta. Y estaba seguro que Alya solo bebería zumo y soda de ahora en adelante, aunque beber una copa en casa no sería tan malo para él…

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos leemos en la siguiente. Y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
